Oasis JackRalph Two Shot
by AilishRose
Summary: Rescue has not come yet. And Ralph has been captured. Now it is up to Jack to decide what to do with him. Slash,torture, mild language
1. Chapter 1

The cool night wind whipped up his bright red hair, cooling his painted face and chest. He sucked in a lungful of the salty air, exhaling slowly as he tried to clear his mind. He couldn't though, not now. He had become this person, whether he liked it or not.

"Chief." He heard a dark voice speak behind him. "It's time."

He nodded. "I shall be there in a minute, make sure he's ready" he replied, sending the second-in-command away with a flick of his hand.

But he knew. He knew he wouldn't be killing such innoscence in a minute. Or half an hour. Not even on hour. He had it all planned out in his head. The escape. _Their_ escape.

Pulling the pig-skin hooded cloak over his head, he sighed and made his way down the track.

"Why can't I let him go?" he thought sadly.

…

The fire lit up his terror-stricken eyes, the colours dancing on his scarred body. The pain was extraordinary, but nothing compared to the fear in his heart; as Roger made his way back into the cave, grinning madly.

"Are you excited, pig?" Roger asked the blonde boy, still smiling. The group laughed manically.

"Well? Are you!?" he asked with more aggression, kicking sand into the boy's face.

All Ralph could do was nod; not letting another tear fall, knowing full well that it would just excite the frenzied group even more.

The prisoner tried shutting his eyes. Shutting himself from the capture. The torture. The pain. The savagery.

He imagined a place that he so longed to be. It was the first time him and Jack had explored the island. With Simon away with the fairies (literally), the pair had come across a beautiful place. Away from the noisy beach, the humid jungle and the busy pool; it was _their oasis_, with a secret entrance under a rock and the undergrowth around it being to think to get through.

The butterflies, the flowers, the tiny waterfall that ended up in a crystal-clear pool, it was like some sort of haven. The boys couldn't help but strip off and dive straight into the luxury. Its refreshing waters, surrounded by such natural beauty. They never had told anyone else. Even Jack didn't to Roger. A thought popped up for Ralph.

"Why had Jack become this…beast!?"

…

As he made his way down the beaten track, Jack cast his thoughts over the last few hours. He had to do capture him. Didn't he? There as no rescue. No hope. Only a useless used-to-be chief. He remembered the torture. The pain.

The look in Ralph's eyes was almost unbearable to look at; as he watched Roger whip him dozens of times. He could only watch on, keeping his face emotionless yet still looking like leader to his tribe. He couldn't lose that position, not after seeing what it had done to Ralph.

Jack sniffed away his angry tears. Instead reminiscing the day they were first stranded, how they walked up the beach together. Talking about how they might just miss girls slightly, Jack smirking at the memory of Ralph's grinning face on the subject of sex.

Jack couldn't believe how innocent they had been, that over just a year they had grown so much; mentally and physically.

Whilst he was pondering, the boy finally got the cave. Thinking through the plan in his head once more, he couldn't help but let strong nerves get to him.

"Why am I doing this?"

…

The bloodied-up boy readied himself for what was to come. His final breath. The final punishment. He heard a low growl at the mouth of the cave, knowing instantly the sound belonged to Jack. But what was this? His followers' looks of confusion. Had this not been the plan all along? To strike fear in Ralph's heart before his death? No.

The growling became louder. Some little-uns beginning to huddle together. Even Roger gripped his spear tighter: "Who's there?" he bellowed, echoing through the cave. Ralph wanted to shout out: Who do you think it is you fools! But his gagged mouth only let out a muffled cry, Roger mistaking this as fear, bringing a slight smirk to his face. Maybe he did know his master's voice after all.

The source of the sound became known as it stepped into the light of the fire.

"It's the beast!" a little-un screamed, as a hooded figure crawled over to the group. Even the big-uns' eyes lit up with fright, their spears pointed at 'the beastie'.

The figure made a sprint at Ralph, scattering the group. Pulling out a familiar-looking knife his slashed through the ropes that bounded him and dragged him to his feet. Ralph couldn't help but just let the beast take him, anywhere was better than the hellhole he had been put in.

After an awe-filled silence, the group got their senses and looked to the newly found leader; Roger. "Well, don't just stare! Kill the beast!!" he screamed, raising his spear and sprinting out the cave, the tribe right behind him. The pair ducked and dived through the think jungle, the darkness clouding their vision. They could hear the murderous screams and chants from the many boys behind them.

"**Kill the beast! Slit its throat! Spill its blood!" **

"**Kill the beast! Slit its throat! Spill its blood!" **

"**Kill the beast! Slit its throat! Spill its blood!" **


	2. Chapter 2

Pulling Ralph under a fallen tree, the figure fell on top of him. Ignoring the rioting crowd that rushed past them, Ralph gazed into a pair of all too familiar bright blue eyes; burning with passion. But before he could say a word, he was dragged onto his feet once again, making a sudden left turn. They came to a large boulder and, hearing the mob coming their way, they quickly rushed through the right space below it.

The sight that met Ralph's eyes, made them brim with happy tears. They were here. Their place. _Their oasis_.

He saw the hooded figure sit down on a rock, beside the crystal pool, running his tanned hand through the sparkling waters. Ralph went to sit beside him, his mouth slowly curving into a smile, something he hadn't done in months. The figure still looked into the waters, paying no notice of him. Ralph brow furrowed into a frown:

"Jack?"

…

He didn't even want to look at him any more. He felt his hood fall to the nape of his neck, pulling by soft fingers. His face was lit up by the bright moonlight, reflecting off the calm waters. "Jack?" he heard the boy say once again. "What?" he replied gruffly.

"Why did you…." "**I don't know okay!!**" Jack cried. The he did something he hadn't done for that whole year. Jack cried.

He let the tears fall silently, until he began to sob and shake erratically. Ralph tried to calm him by placing a hand on his tense shoulder, but jack just shook it off. He angrily whipped the warm tears off his face and stood up. He took one look at Ralph, a sort of 'Follow me please' kind of look. The cloak slipped off him and he plopped himself into water, disappearing under the surface.

Ralph tore off his ragged shirt and shoes and followed the taller boy into the pool. He duck-dived down and found Jack scrubbing off the itchy 'war' paints whilst holding his breath. Jack looked up and saw him, swimming up to the smaller boy; who, from that angle, looked like some sort of angel illuminated by the moonlight above.

They surfaced together, chest to chest, face to face.

"I…"Jack sighed, "… I don't know, I guess I just…couldn't let you go." He said the last part quietly. "What was that?" Ralph smiled. "Oh shut up!" Jack replied laughing.

"No you shut up!" Ralph splashed at the now clear face of Jack. "No you shut u…."

But Jack couldn't finish his childish argue-back, as he felt warm soft lips press against his. His eyes widened in shock and he pulled back. "Erm, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…." Ralph stuttered, but Jack was to busy going for a kiss again. Their bodies melted together in the water as their feet barely touched the pool edge. Arms wrapped lovingly around each of the bodies. "Why didn't I do this before?" Jack smiled into the long awaited kiss. There was no rescue. But they had each other. _Their oasis_.


End file.
